Anjin Uzumaki
Anjin Uzumaki (うずまき 按針, Uzumaki Anjin) is a wandering-nin of the former Uzumaki clan of Uzu no Kuni's Uzushiogakure. Being a member of this clan, he possesses powerful life-force and great amounts of Yang-natured chakra, and shows great proficiency in seals, which make up much of his fighting style. At a young age, he was picked up from the wreckage of his house by an old Uzushio ninja who began to teach him sealing. He has fallen in with a series of different masters across the world, creating a vast and widely varied list of skills. However, he has settled in Tekkō with his sometimes-friend sometimes-enemy Hansha Uchiha and several of their associates. Background Anjin was born in the Land of Whirlpools to unknown parents seven years before the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was found by a man in the ruins of his parents' house, in the middle of a storm. Neither of their bodies were found. Anjin traveled with his mentor until his death at the hands of the Jashinist . At this point, Anjin fled across the continent, training under different masters, eventually falling in with the rogue ninja Bunmei Gōtō. Here he came into contact with his new partner, Hansha Uchiha. At first Anjin disdained the "soft city boy," and fought him often in a faint remembrance of the two once-great clans and the rivalry of the sons of the Sage. Over time, the two grew to be friends and rivals, both competing in the Unabara Grand Tournament Uchiha Chapter 7, the Unabara Grand Tournament , where they fought each other, matching Water Echo against Tonbogiri. At an unknown point after the takeover of Tekkō, Anjin Uzumaki received a mission request from the Hōzuki Clan, to help stabilize a girl named Kotone Hōzuki who suffered from chakra seizures. Treatment was complicated by her knowledge of the Hydrification Technique, and its random activation upon her chakra flares. After several months, Anjin developed both the Solid State Seal and a romantic attraction to Kotone. In celebration, she slept with him immediately afterwards, and he was soon chased out of Kirigakure by the Hōzuki. Personality Appearance Abilities Anjin is a master of the arts of Fuinjutsu, and this makes up much of his fighting style. He mass-produces seals for sale in outside markets, and crafts seals for his allies to use in tight situations. Some of these include a reverse summoning scroll used by Hansha, defensive seals around the entirety of Tekkō, and his own Memory Notebook. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Anjin shows some proficiency with ninjutsu, having developed his own Water Echo technique, which involves a high degree of compression, shape manipulation, and nature transformation to produce a powerfully compressed sphere of water that can be used as a melee attack. He also knows the Summoning Technique, and has a contract with a massive, grotesque toad with eyes all over its body, that is a powerful master of genjutsu. It is unknown where he procured the contract, but the toad is strong enough that Hansha Uchiha flees from its mere presence. References Category:Character Category:Tekkō Resident